justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist= presents "The Biz" |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2003 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 2 |nosm= |sol= 2 |pc= (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') (Remake) |gc= |lc = |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 53 |audio = |nowc = Satisfaction |perf = }}"Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)" by presents "The Biz" is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer / / The dancer is a male robot, having a light blue body with purple and green paneling. It looks like some of his limbs are floating, as they have no connection. Remake In his remake, he is more realistic and some of his glow has been removed. Satisfaction_coach_1@2x-1-.png|Original satisfaction_jd2015_coach_1_big.png| (Appearance in Built For This Mashup) Satisfaction_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background consists of two structures that resemble the Adidas logo. The floor and rough resembles a Tron-like Grid. The second background consists offlying rectangles with techno gears. / In these games, it's more blue and the techno gears are less visible. In the Xbox 360 version, the second background is composed of dark concentric circles. Remake In the remake, the floor is no longer checkered and light no longer flashes from each square. The tunnel now has light beams. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Fly your right hand behind your head and point your left hand to the screen. Satisfaction gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Satisfaction gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 2 Shout-Out Lines in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Shout-Out Lines: “Satisfaction” Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Built For This (Robots) * Good Feeling * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Tribal Dance Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chop It * Crazy Robot * Electro Puppet * Ice Skater * Puppet * Puppet Pulse * Robotic Repeat * Puppet Self Control * Robotic Slide * Robotic Puppet * Robot Speed Up * Self Control Trivia * This is the second time in which a robot is dancing. It was preceded by Idealistic and is followed by Da Funk, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) and Nitro Bot. * Right before the last "Ice Skater", the coach does very complicated moves in rapid succession, although these moves are not accounted for, just like the end of Party Rock Anthem, Hey Ya!, and Rasputin. * In the preview gameplay of , whenever "Satisfaction" is sung, it appears without the capital letter as other lyrics lines. ** Plus, the beta Gold Move feedback icon was used. * In the menu icon, the dancer is slightly different. The coach s body is more aqua, green, and grey, the button in the middle is yellow, the lines are lilac and he lacks his glove. * Although the coach s glove is green, the pictograms have yellow arrows. * Like Idealistic, the coach has some transparent parts of the costume. * In the .json file from the archives, the lyrics hexadecimal is accidentally written with seven digits instead of six (appearing as "59cd06'0'" instead of "59cd06"). * Eight unused pictograms can be found in the files. Gallery Game Files Satisfaction jd2 cover generic.png|''Satisfaction'' Satisfaction jdgh cover generic.png|''Satisfaction'' ( ) Satisfaction jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Satisfaction'' (Remake) Satisfaction cover@2x.jpg| cover Satisfaction pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Satisfaction jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2satisfaction.png|''Satisfaction'' on the menu Satisfaction jd2 ready.png| ready screen Satisfaction jd2 gameplay 2.png| gameplay jdghsatisMenuWii.png|''Satisfaction'' on the menu (Wii) jdghCoachWii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) jdghsatisgameplayWii.png| gameplay (Wii) jdghsatis1x360.png| gameplay 1 (Xbox 360) jdghsatis2x360.png| gameplay 2 (Xbox 360) Beta Elements satisfaction beta coach 1.png|Beta coach selection image ( ) Satisfaction beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Satisfaction beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Satisfaction beta pictos 3 4.png|Beta pictograms 3 and 4 Satisfaction beta pictos 5 6.png|Beta pictograms 5 and 6 Satisfaction beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 satisfaction beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Videos Official Music Video Benny Benassi - Satisfaction Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Satisfaction_(Isak_Original_Extended)_-_Just_Dance_2 Just Dance 2 Satisfaction Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) - Just Dance Best Of Extractions Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)zh:Satisfactiones:Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Remixes Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Shortened Songs